The Secret
by danie14
Summary: Will a tragedy and a secret bring these two partners together, or further apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. Don't worry I am still continuing my other ones, I just came up with this during my writers block and wanted to write it down. Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue? Please Review.**

* * *

Erin Lindsay's life had never been easy. Her mom was a manipulative drug addict and her dad was in prison. The only person she could truly rely on was Hank Voight, the person who saved her from her life of drugs, alcohol, and prostitution. Hank Voight took her into his home and raised her as his own. She owed her life to him.

That is the reason she had to break things off with her boyfriend. That was the hardest thing she had ever done. She didn't want to break up with him, but she had no choice. She never let her guard down and trusted anyone before. That was until she met Jay Halstead, her partner at the Intelligence Unit. They had sexual tension since the beginning of their partnership, but Erin knew better to get involved with her colleague. Although he was always there for her, nothing happened between the two until the door opened when Lindsay took a job at the task force. They finally had their infamous "one day" and they both were truly happy. She never let herself be happy with someone like him before; someone she fell for. Although it is hard for her to admit, she fell in love with him. Their happiness didn't last long. After she returned to Intelligence, Voight sensed there was something going on between the two and Erin called it off.

" _Voight knows." Jay Halstead said as he entered the locker room and joined Erin Lindsay by her locker._

" _I know." Erin said._

" _For the record, I don't care. I said we should come clean a month ago and I am going to talk to him right now." He said firmly as he pushed himself off the locker and started to walk his way to the bullpen._

" _Jay." Erin stopped him. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "I wish it was that easy. You know it's different for me."_

 _He put his hand on her shoulder. "I understand." He moved his hand to her cheek and she leaned into his hand. . "So, we'll cool it, but we'll always have each other's back."_

" _Always."_

" _Alright, that's good enough for now." He said before he left the locker room. He wanted to fight for her, but he also needed to respect Erin's wishes and the loyalty she has for Hank Voight._

That was two months ago and she could not stop thinking about him. She missed him; she missed his touch. She missed waking up next to him. She has never desired a man before in her life and she was terrified of how hard she fell for Jay Halstead. She couldn't do anything about it though, she had too much to lose.

She sat across her team at Molly's. She looked over at the bar and saw Jay laughing with his current girlfriend, Allie Corson, and his brother, Will. Allie and Jay rekindled their high school roman a couple of weeks prior. Halstead had not put a label on it, but they were seeing each other again. The jealousy burned Erin Lindsay inside. That is the side of herself she never thought she would feel, but she truly was jealous of Allie and how openly they could date.

Jay turned to see Lindsay glaring and him and he smiled at her and lifted his beer to toast to her. She faintly smiled back at him and raised her beer to him as well.

"Lindsay, you okay?" Erin was brought out of her thoughts by Kim Burgess who sat across from her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good." Erin gave her a small smile and tried to get back into the conversation with the rest of the unit.

After a while of conversing with her friends, she wanted to go home and be away from everything, especially from Jay.

"Guys, I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you all tomorrow." Lindsay said.

"But you only had one beer. C'mon, Linds let us buy you one more round." Ruzek said.

"I'm good guys, thank you. I want to go check on Nadia, she's been studying all night."

"Alright, stay hi from us." Antonio said.

"I will, goodnight guys." Erin smiled at her friends and quickly waved at Allie and the Halstead brothers and walked out of Molly's.

"Erin," she heard the all too familiar voice calling after her.

She stopped at the sidewalk and turned around to face Jay Halstead.

"Jay." She smirked.

"Where you off to?" He asked.

"Home. I just needed to check on Nadia and then curl up in bed." Erin said.

"You okay? You don't seem like yourself today." *Exactly* she thought to herself. She never got upset over a guy, this was not like her.

"I'm good, Jay. Go back inside to your girlfriend." Erin gave him a faint smile.

"We're not really putting a label on what we have yet, it's too soon. I miss you, ya know?" He said.

She nodded. "Yeah, me too. But Voight's never going to accept us, and now you have Allie. We're partners, Jay. That's how it's supposed to be. So go inside Jay, please."

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded not convinced of his own feelings. He tried to let her go thousands of times, but his mind always wandered back to her. He was in love with Erin Lindsay; he would always be in love with her. He just couldn't tell her that because of Voight and because it will scare her off. He liked Allie, but he didn't love her, his heart was already taken by someone he could not have. "I wish the circumstances were different."

"Yeah, but they're not. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be." She said as she wrapped her hands around her arms to warm up.

"Are you cold?" Jay asked and took off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"Jay, I'm good. I'm only walking to my car."

"Erin, it's freezing out." He said. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Okay." Erin said as they started walking around the corner where her car was parked. When she reached her car, she took the jacket off of her shoulders and handed it to Jay. "Thank you for the jacket. Goodnight Jay."

"Goodnight Erin." It took everything out of him not to grab her and kiss her until they were both out of breath, but they had decided to cool it and he needed to respect that. Plus, he was having a fling with Allie, and Jay Halstead was not a cheater.

He opened the car door for her. She faintly smiled at him one last time and got into the car and turned the car on.

He watched as she drove away. "I love you, Erin." He whispered in his drunken state.

* * *

As Erin entered her apartment she saw the light on in Nadia's room.

"Hey, there smart girl." Erin said as she saw Nadia at her desk studying.

"Hey, I'm dying over her." Nadia said as she buried her head into her book.

Erin sat on her bed and said, "It'll all be worth it in the end, trust me."

"Yeah, I just have to get through this test on tuesday." Nadia said.

"You're going to kill it, Nads. I believe in you." Erin said. "I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

"Thanks, Erin." She smiled at her. "How was Molly's."

"It was okay, I just wanted to be home tonight."

"You miss Jay, don't you? Is he with that slut?" Nadia asked.

"Nadia." Erin scolded her.

"What? Do you think I'm blind and deaf, Erin? Do you think I didn't hear what you two did over and over again?"

"You didn't?" Erin was appalled. She could not believe Nadia knew about them and she heard them sleeping together.

"Oh Jay, keep going. JAY…" Nadia impersonated Erin's voice. "You know you should let him take the wheel on the streets like you do in the bedroom."

"OH MY GOD." Erin put her head into her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"I am scarred for life, thank you." Nadia said.

"I'm so sorry. We thought you were asleep." Erin said.

"I can't really sleep through all of the yelling, you know." Nadia smirked.

"We are done with this conversation." Erin said getting up. "I am so sorry that you heard that."

"But seriously, Erin. You need to let him drive a little. The whole house husband thing you guys have going on isn't fair for him."

"Uhuh." Erin smirked. "We'll see. Do you need anything, I'm going to head off to bed."

"Actually, do you have pads. I just ran out." Nadia said.

"I think I ran out the last time I had my period, but I did right it down on the list for the next time I had my period." She took out her phone and looked at the date that she created the note. "Shit."

"What is it, Erin?"

"Nothing." Erin said as she got up and walked out into the living room.

"Erin." Nadia ran after her. She knew something was up. "What is it?"

Erin took a deep breath. "I'm two months late, Nadia." She blurted out.

* * *

 **Please Review and leave my suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so overwhelmed by the reviews and the feedback on Chapter 1. Thank you guys so much. The reviews really motivated me to continue writing, so please keep it up. You guys are amazing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me feedback on where you think this story should go. :)**

* * *

"Erin." Nadia ran after her. She knew something was up. "What is it?"

Erin took a deep breath. "I'm two months late, Nadia." She blurted out.

"Does that mean…" Nadia asked.

"Yeah." Erin said pacing around her apartment.

"Hey calm down. I'll go buy you a couple tests, I'll be right back."

"Thanks." Erin said as she stared into blank space. She couldn't be pregnant. Her and Jay had always been careful, well almost always.

She was terrified. Terrified of being a mother; terrified of losing her job that she loved more than anything. She was scared to tell Voight and Jay. Would she tell Halstead it was his? What about Allie?

Many thoughts were flowing in her head as she sat down on her couch contemplating her life and what she had gotten herself into.

It must have been half an hour of her sitting in silence with her own thoughts before Nadia came back with the pregnancy tests.

Erin immediately grabbed it from her hand, mumbled a "thank you" and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She opened all three tests and took them all. Nadia waited outside the bathroom knowing Erin needed the privacy, but she also needed the comfort of her best friend.

"Er." She knocked on the door after a couple minutes.

Erin slowly opened the door and went back to staring at the tests.

"They're all positive." Erin blurted out. "I'm pregnant, SHIT." She exited the bathroom and entered her bedroom to sit on her bed. "I'm pregnant." She repeated. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Nadia sat next to her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you. You can tell Jay, you both can get through it together. He loves you, Erin. He would never leave you."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Nadia. Once I tell Hank I'm on desk duty, my job as I know it is gone. My life is completely changed. Nadia I love having you as my prodigy, but I never expected to have kids. I… I just never saw my life as a mother. I would be so horrible." She put her head into her hands.

"Erin, no you won't. You'll make an amazing mother. You've done so much more for me than my own mother has. I see you as a mother, Erin. You're there for me more than anyone else. You'll be great at this. Yeah you can't go out on the field, but it'll be worth it, Er." She put her arm around Erin and pulled her closer.

Erin nodded. "This is happening way too fast. Jay and I barely started whatever we were and we broke up and now this."

"Are you going to tell him?" Nadia asked.

"I don't know yet. I have to think about it."

"Er, he deserves to know that you're carrying his child."

"I know, but I don't want to trap him into anything. I also don't want to ruin his relationship right now."

"Er, Allie and him are nothing to compared to you and Jay. I see the way he looks at you; he's never looked at her that way. He loves you, and you are carrying his child. I'm pretty certain he would be there every step of the way, Er."

"I don't know, Nadia. Voight's going to kill him for knocking me up."

"Halstead could handle Voight." Nadia smirked.

"You have not seen the actual wrath of Hank Voight, Nadia." Erin smirked.

"He'll get over it, just think about it, before you make any rash decisions. You should sleep, Er. It's been a long night." Nadia said.

"Goodnight, Nadia. Thank you." Erin said.

Nadia nodded and was walking out of the room when she stopped. She turned around and ran to Erin to give her a hug.

"You'll get through this, Erin. I'm here for you." Nadia said.

"Thanks, Nads." Erin gave Nadia a small smile before she let go of Nadia's embrace and entered the bathroom.

She looked down at the pregnancy tests on the counter. "What have I gotten myself into?"

She thought to herself.

She wanted to tell Halstead she was carrying his child, but she knew that would not end well for Allie.

* * *

That past week had been hard for Erin Lindsay. She had to keep this big secret from everyone at work, and continue to do a dangerous job. It was the hardest to keep that secret from Jay, he knew her more than anyone and he knew something was going on with her.

"You haven't touched your coffee." Jay said. They were in the car following a lead.

Erin looked from the road to Jay. "What?"

"I brought you your favorite this morning, and you have yet to take a sip." Jay questioned.

"I..I didn't want to say anything because I felt bad, but I gave up coffee." She said.

"Why?" He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. If he knew one thing about Erin Lindsay, was her love for coffee, especially the one he had brought her.

"No reason. I just thought I should cut back." She replied.

He didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut, but he knew something was going on.

* * *

After a long week, Erin Lindsay picked up her and Halstead's favorite from the Purple Pig and drove to his apartment.

She put her hand on her stomach and said, "I'm going to tell him, baby" She didn't know what pushed her to want to tell him. She didn't know if it was the long hours, the overtime, or her lack of sleep. She didn't know, but at that moment she was feeling vulnerable and hormonal and that allowed her to make the decision to tell him that she's pregnant with his child.

She knocked on his door. Jay put a shirt on and walked to open the door.

"Hey." He said smiling at his partner. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey. Well, it's game night, and I thought let me bring some take out and we can watch the game together like old times. Plus there was something I have to tell you."

His smile faded. "I..I would love too, Erin. But.."

"Jay, who's at the door?" Erin heard the all-too familiar voice heading their way. There stood Allie dressed in nothing,other than one of Erin's favorite of Jay's t-shirts. She looked gorgeous.

"Oh." Erin gasped. Extreme jealousy hit her, an emotion she had never experienced in her life, until she met Jay Halstead. "I am so sorry. I didn't know you had company...I better go. You guys have a nice night." Erin said as she turned around and walked away.

"Erin." Jay screamed after her, but she was already gone.

Erin got in her car and pounded on her steering wheel. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned on the car and drove off.

* * *

"Nadia, are you home?" Erin asked as she entered her apartment.

"Yup." Nadia said as she came out of her room. She saw the redness in her best friend's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you hungry?" Erin asked as she put the bag down on the kitchen counter. "I had ordered for two, but I'm the only one eating."

"Starving actually." Nadia said, not wanting to question her. She started to help her open the bag and they set up the kitchen table and sat to eat together.

"You went to see Jay didn't you?" Nadia asked in-between bites.

Erin nodded. "It was stupid. I thought it can be like old times, just watching the game together. We used to watch it together every friday, but Allie was over wearing his shirt."

"I'm so sorry, Erin." Nadia said. She felt so bad for her best friend. "Were you going to tell him?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it was, but today something pushed me to tell him. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Erin. Yes, it is. You and Jay are meant for each other. You need to tell him before it gets too complicated. He deserves to know and you deserve to have him by your side."

"I don't know, Nads. I don't think I'm going to tell him."

"It's up to you, Er." Nadia said as she remained quiet the rest of the evening. She really wanted Erin to tell Jay, she thought they would both be happier if he knew.

* * *

The weekend passed and Jay Halstead still hadn't talked to Erin since she left his apartment the other night. He felt horrible. Although, she was the one that broke up with him, he knew that it hurt her to see him with Allie.

It was bothering him the whole weekend, especially the idea that Erin wanted to tell him something and he didn't give her the chance to tell him. He called and texted her multiple times to see if she wanted to talk, but he never heard back.

"Hey." Jay said as he entered the bullpen.

Erin was the only one at work that early.

"Hi." She said looking up for a second, and then looking back down at her paperwork.

"Erin." He said approaching her desk.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You haven't returned my phone calls all weekend. I'm really sorry about Friday night, I miss our game nights too."

"I've been busy, Jay. And you have nothing to apologize for, you were with your girlfriend." Erin said.

"Er." The words stung and she wished they could go back to where they used to be. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing. It's not important."

"Erin. What is it?" Jay asked.

"Nothing, Jay. It was nothing." She said looking into his blue eyes. "I have paperwork to finish, Jay."

"Right." he said as he looked at her once more and walked to his desk.

* * *

"CLEAR." Erin screamed. "I'll go upstairs, you look downstairs." She told Halstead.

Erin Lindsay slowly walked up the staircase and entered the first room.

Before she knew it, she felt a hard object hit her and she fell over and dropped her gun. She tried to get herself up and grab her gun. Before she could get to her gun, someone stopped her.

"Don't you dare grab it." He yelled and came towards her with a knife.

She tried to fight him, but she instead she felt blood seeping through her shirt.

"ERIN" Jay screamed as he saw his partner lying on the ground. The suspect ran when Jay approached Erin. There was blood seeping through her shirt at her abdomen.

"ERIN" Jay screamed. He took his phone out. "This is Detective Jay Halstead, were at 342 E. Kingsley Avenue. We have an officer down, need ambulance immediately."

"The baby..Jay. The baby." Those were the only words that came out as one hand lay on her stomach, the other on her upper abdomen where she was stabbed.

"Er, what baby?" He put on hand under her head and the other on the wound for pressure.

"I'm pregnant." She barely got the words out.

"What?" Jay's initial shock quickly turned into a smile. "Hey, Er I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He moved his hand from her head to her stomach.

"I don't expect anything from you, we're not together. Besides, you have...All..Allie." She faintly said.

"I don't love her, Erin. It's always been you. Don't you ever think I would want to be anywhere, but here." He admitted.

"Hey stay awake for me. You're okay, Er. Both of you. Stay with me please, we're going to have a baby together. Keep your eyes open. "

"I can't" Erin was losing consciousness. "I love...you..."

"Stay with me please. Er, don't do this. ERIN" Jay Halstead said as tears fell down his face.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot more than I can express. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and give me feedback :)**

* * *

Jay Halstead rode in the ambulance with Erin Lindsay as she was rushed to the hospital. No one knew her prognosis. As soon as Jay entered the hospital waiting room, he collapsed to the ground, knees to his chest as he cried into his hands.

He was heartbroken; heartbroken that the woman he loved and his unborn child were fighting for their lives. The Intelligence team occupied the waiting room; all in one corner waiting to hear word on the status of their friend. Hank was heartbroken on one side of the waiting, while Jay was on the other. The team tried to get Halstead up, but he didn't budge until Will entered the waiting room.

Halstead ignored Allie's continuous calls on his cell. He didn't want to speak to anyone right now. At one point, Burgess took the phone and told Allie where they were and Allie rushed to his side. Halstead didn't acknowledge her. She tried to get through to him, but his walls were taller than she can handle.

He got up and walked over to his brother, followed by the rest of the team. "How is she, Will?"

"She's stable. We stopped the bleeding and she should wake up soon." Will said.

Everyone let out a breath they did not know they were holding.

"We all have to return to the precinct." Voight said. "Halstead will you stay with her and keep us updated?"

"Of course sir." Jay replied.

"Thank you, Dr. Halstead." Voight put his hand out for Will to shake.

Will nodded and turned his attention back to his brother, as Voight and the rest of the team exited the hospital.

"Jay could I talk to you privately." Will said as he led him to another room.

"You okay?" Will asked his brother.

"I will be when I know they're both okay, Will"

"You knew she was pregnant?"

"Yeah. She told me before...before she crashed." Jay said barely getting his thought out.

"Is it yours?" Will asked.

"I think so, I don't think she slept with anyone else. I'm going to be there for her, Will. I'll always be there for her."

"Good. She's going to need you" Will said. "What about Allie?"

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. I need to think about Erin and the baby right not. How is the baby, Will?" Jay asked.

"We don't know yet, she needs to get an ultrasound. The wound was her upper abdomen, so it didn't come close to the baby, but she did lose a lot of blood. We're hopeful."

Jay nodded. "Do you want me to tell Voight, or will you?"

"Voight's her father, he should know. You can tell him, I guess I deserve whatever he's going to do to me." Jay said. "Can I go see her?"

"Yes, she's in room 144." Will said.

"Thanks, Will." He patted Will's back as he went seeking for Erin's room.

Neither of them realized that Allie was hidden listening to their entire conversation.

* * *

"Er." Jay said as he approached her bedside. Seeing her unconscious on that bed broke his heart all over again. He loved her more than he could ever admit. "You and our baby are going to be okay. We're going to get through this together, Erin."

Tears streamed down his face as he grabbed her hand and sat next to her bedside.

Allie gave him some time, before knocking on the door.

"Hey." She said as she opened the door.

"Hi." Jay said looking up.

"Why don't you go get yourself some food, I'll watch her."

"I want to be here when she gets up." Jay said looking at Erin.

"You need to eat, Jay. Go." She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll be quick." He said. "Thank you."

Erin Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. She felt the sharp pain on her upper abdomen and remembered what happened. She looked around at her surroundings hoping to see Hank or Jay.

"Allie?"

"Hi." Allie said.

"Where's... Hank, and Jay." Erin said weakly.

"Voight's at the precinct, and Jay went to get some food. I told him I'll watch you."

Erin nodded. "Thanks."

Allie stared at her with a weird expression. "I know you're pregnant, Erin."

Erin was shocked. Shocked how she knew, shocked on how she was bringing this up right after Erin was stabbed.

"Is my baby okay? Do you know?"

Allie ignored her. "I know you had a thing with my boyfriend. Even if it's his, you're going to tel him it's not his."

"What?" Erin was appalled at Allie's statement.

"Do you really think he wants to have a baby with you? Do you think he'll want you as the mother of his child? You're just like your mother, that's not fair to his child."

"Excuse me?" Erin was not going to sit here and listen to the obnoxious statements of her partner's girlfriend, but she was starting to believe it.

"If you do, I will embarrass you both in front of the whole district. Voight will transfer him and you both will suffer."

"So you're going to make Jay suffer for your own selfish motives?"

"C'mon Erin, look at you. A former drug-addict with a messy past, Jay deserves better than that."

"And better than that is you?"

"Yeah, it is. You're not going to tell him."

"Why would I even listen to you?"

"Because if you don't, Jay will lose his job and Voight will probably kill him and you both would be miserable. You don't want that for Jay would you?"

"Absolutely not. But you would want that for someone you claim you "love"".

"That's exactly why you're not going to tell him."

There was no way she was going to sit here and listen to Allie's threat. She was her own person, she would never let anyone tell her what to do.

But, what Allie said got her thinking. Maybe Allie was right, why would Jay want her to be the mother of his children? Her life was a mess, her mom was a mess. There was no way she would be the mother Jay's child deserved. She knew Jay deserved better than her; he deserved happiness. She also didn't want to trap him into anything. If he knew, then he would feel obligated to be there for her every step of the way because that is the man Jay Halstead is. She didn't want to feel controlled.

Her thoughts were broken as she saw Jay's face.

"Hey." Jay said entering the room with flowers.

"Hey." She smiled at him. He was supposed to go eat, but he spent his time buying her flowers. This man deserved so much better than her.

"Allie, can I have a minute with Erin?" Jay asked.

"Sh..Sure." Allie said.

"Thank you." He said as he went to sit next to the hospital bed. Allie watched from the doorway as Jay squeezed his partner's hand and smiled.

"You bastard," They heard a gruff voice approached them.

Voight picked up Jay and pushed him against the side wall of the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep it in your pants and that Erin is off limits. And now look what you have gotten yourself into."

"HANK" Erin screamed.

"Not now Lindsay" Hank answered. Voight only referred to her as "Lindsay" when he was angry with her.

He started to hit Halstead, and Jay was taking it without a fight.

She couldn't take it anymore. This was not what she wanted. She knew that Jay deserved better than this, better than her. Either way, Voight would never approve of them. "STOP" she screamed and took a deep breath. "It's not his."

Both men froze and looked at Erin, who had tears in her eyes.

"What?" Erin could sense the hurt in Halsteads voice as he stared into her eyes.

She couldn't face looking either of them in the eye, so she looked down and said, "My baby's not Jays. A couple weeks ago, I got really drunk and slept with someone that I picked up at the bar. I'm so sorry, Jay."

He stared at her for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I need some air." Jay said and walked out.

"Jay" she yelled after him. She didn't know how much it would hurt. Seeing the hurt and the betrayal on his face broke her in ways she didn't know was possible. She knew that it had to be done, she needed to set him free.

"Let him be, Erin. He'll get over it."

"You didn't have to beat him up, Hank." She said angrily.

"You shouldn't have gone behind my back and gotten involved with him then, Erin."

"It's not his, Hank. Wouldn't it be better if it was, that way my child will actually know it's father."

"You know I have trouble believing that you would go out and have unprotected sex with a random person you met at a bar."

"I was vulnerable and stupid, Hank. It happened and now I have something to remember it by every single day for the rest of my life."

"Hey." Voight squeezed her hand. "You're going to get through this. I'm here for you. You're going to be a great mother." He reassured her.

"I don't know about that, Hank. I didn't exactly have the best role model."

"Yes, you will be so great at this, Erin. You need to stop letting Bunny dictate your life, that woman is poison. How are you feeling, should I call the doctor?" Hank knew when Erin was in pain, even if she tried her best to hide it.

"I just need to know if my baby is okay." Erin said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I'll be right back." Voight said as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey little brother slow down, what happened." Will said as he saw Jay storm down the halls of the hospital.

"It's not mine." He blurted out.

"What?"

"Erin's baby. It's not mine."

"Well isn't that a good thing, considering Allie?"

"Yeah I should be thrilled, but I'm not, not even close."Jay leaned against the wall.

"You wanted a baby, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, especially with Erin."

"What about Allie?"

"I love Erin, Will. I've never been in love with anyone else more than I love her. The only reason there is an Allie is because I couldn't get over Erin. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Will I really wanted it to be mine." Will wrapped his arms around his brother and tried to comfort him.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews, they really mean a lot. So please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.**

 **By the way, who else is still not over "Hey baby" from this weeks episode. It was so cute, I need more Linstead scenes in my life. I miss the old Linstead so much.**

* * *

"Hey lil brother slow down, what happened." Will said as he saw Jay storm down the halls of the hospital.

"It's not mine." He blurted out.

"What?"

"Erin's baby. It's not mine."

"Well isn't that a good thing, considering Allie?"

"Yeah I should be thrilled, but I'm not, not even close."Jay leaned against the wall.

"You wanted a baby, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, especially with Erin."

"What about Allie?"

"I love Erin, Will. I've never been in love with anyone else more than I love her. The only reason there is an Allie is because I couldn't get over Erin. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Will I really wanted it to be mine." Will wrapped his arms around his brother and tried to comfort his brother.

There was no words Will can say that will heal his brother's broken heart.

"I'm going to be there for her and the baby." He said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Will asked concerned for the well-being of his brother's mental stability.

"Yes, Will." Jay said. "I'm in love with her. Plus, she's my partner, we promised each other to always have each other's back."

Will nodded. "Okay then, if you made your decision. Go be there for her."

* * *

"Dammit." Jay heard Erin yell out from the bathroom as he entered the room.

Jay ran to the bathroom to find Erin struggling to get her arms back into the gown.

"Hey hey, take it easy, Erin." Jay said as he started to gently helped her get her right arm into the gown.

"I can do it, Jay." She pleaded and tried to push his hand away.

"There's the stubborn, Erin Lindsay that I love to so much." He smirked before he realized what he just admitted.

Erin blushed, but tried to hide what she just heard. "I'll do it." She continued to struggle. "Crap. Ow."

"Erin, stop." Jay said grabbing her hands and placing them at her sides. "You were stabbed today. Let me help you."

She glared at him, but gave in. "Okay."

He helped get her hands into the sleeves then buttoned the side of the gown.

"Why are you out of bed, Er? How did you even get out?"

"I had to use the bathroom, and there was no nurse around so I forced myself up."

"Erin, you could have reopened the wound. You have to be careful, especially for the baby."

"I'm fine, Jay." She started walking back to her bed, but she felt the pain at her stab wound and paused.

"Come here." He put his arm under her arms and semi-carried her back to her bed.

After she was settled, he went and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Thank you. I could've done it without you though."

"You know you can accept some help once in awhile, Lindsay. It won't kill you."

"I can beg to differ on that one." Erin smirked and caused Halstead to laugh. "What are you doing here, Jay?"

"My partner is in the hospital and I can't visit her and bring her favorite food?" He pointed to the take out bag he had placed on the table.

Her eyes widened. "You brought me purple pig?"

"Yeah I did. Thought you would be hungry. I don't need my pregnant partner to be eating nasty hospital food, do we?"

She smiled at him. "I love you, you're the best." She said without realizing what just came out of her mouth. "I mean you're such a good partner, Jay."

Jay nodded, trying to hide the hurt in his expression. He wanted nothing more than to confess his feeling to her, but he knew that he couldn't do that. After an awkward silence, he finally spoke. "I'm not mad at you, you know." Jay said as it brought a confusion to Erin's face. "That you slept with someone else."

"But you should be, I was vulnerable and stupid, I just missed you. I'm sorry, Jay.." She rambled until she was cut off by Halstead.

"Hey, it's okay. I did the same thing. The only reason I even considered going back to Allie or anyone else for that matter is because I couldn't be apart from you, Er. I missed you too."

She looked up at him and faintly smiled.

"I'm going to be there for you every step of the way, Er. Whenever you need me."

"Jay, you don't have to do that."

"Erin, I want to."

"Jay.." She glared at him and he grabbed her hand and drew circles with his thumb. "What about Allie?"

"I told her to head home. Right now, you and your baby are my top priority." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Jay.."

"Shh." He cut her off.

"Why are you doing this? It's not your child." Erin pleaded.

"You're my partner right?" She nodded. "What did we promise each other when we broke up?"

"That we always have each other's back." Erin answered.

"Exactly. Erin, I will always be there for you, no matter what. You'll always be my partner and best friend." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and fell more and more in love with him. She did not understand how one person can have that big of a heart, and for her at that. She never knew someone can care about her this much to care for her when she's pregnant with a child who he thinks is not his.

"When is your ultrasound?" Jay asked.

"Hank went to talk to the doctors earlier, they said they'll be here soon. He had to run to the precinct, but he wanted to be here."

"Do you mind if I stay with you during your ultrasound?"

Truthfully that question should have been a surprise to her, but it wasn't knowing who Jay Halstead was.

"Are you sure you want that?" She asked.

"Yes, Erin." he said he squeezed her hand. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Jay. I'd like that." She said giving him a small smile.

* * *

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Turner said.

She looked at Jay Halstead, who was seated next to her squeezing her hand. He smiled at her and she turned back to the doctor.

"Yes. I need to know it he or she is okay." Erin said.

"Can you lift your shirt for me please?" Erin did so. "This might be a little cold."

"Ooh, that is cold." Erin said.

"You can handle it, Lins." Jay smirked.

"Well there it is." Dr. Turner said. "You're about 9 weeks along. Your baby looks healthy, Erin."

Halstead smiled at the screen then looked at his partner who was in awe of her child on the screen. He loved seeing her smile brighten to the sight of her child. He was so in love with with her. He wanted nothing more for that child to be his.

Erin Lindsay couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness as she stared at her and Halstead's child.

She knew if she told him at that moment, it would defeat the purpose of why she lied to him in the first place. So, she didn't open her mouth, but she wanted to tell him more than anything.

She turned to face him. He squeezed her hand. "That's amazing. You're going to be an amazing mother, Er."

"You think so?" She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know so." He said.

"I just don't want to turn out like Bunny." Halstead's jaw tightened as he heard that woman's name.

"You are nothing like her, Erin. You're going to be really good at this. And we're all here for you. I'm here for you, whatever you need." He said.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
